Meet the BLU Spy
by Zilkenian
Summary: He would never believe any word if anyone told him that he, one day, would seek revenge for the death of someone else. He would never believe it...until the day he joined BLU. ((Set before and during the "Meet the Spy" video))
1. Meet the Sniper

The Spy was a man who enjoyed his privacy, and staying as far as possible from getting in contact with anyone else was a preference for him; more than that, was part of his job.

Of course he had a name, a real one, but he always liked to call himself just "Spy", or give false names. Until he joined Builders League United, or BLU. There, he was always called by what they told him was his "class": the Spy.

He had to cooperate with other eight men in order to keep a briefcase safe from the hands of Reliable Excavation Demolition, or RED. The contents of that briefcase were never revealed to the team, so they lived in the ignorance in that matter. Not that the Spy cared anyways, he was going to get paid for what looked like a normal job, and if he died well...he would be dead.

Spy wasn't scared of the death, he didn't have anyone waiting for him back at home, heck, he didn't have a home anyways, nor anything he had to do before dying: he was a quite free man. That was another of the reasons he never got attached to anyone: if someone died, he would simply walk away. Feelings were not part of his job.

That is until he joined BLU. The days in that base went from interesting to dull and boring real fast: the RED attempted to take the briefcase every now and then, but since both teams were equal in men and strenght, the stalemate was always the only outcome: he only had to keep at bay their RED Spy by firing at him with his gun, making him retreat.

Since he joined, he only saw ten attempts in almost a month, since RED weren't that stupid to commit suicide. So he was left to get bored with too much free time. That was, until he found out about the van parked outside. As curious as he was, he decided to give it a try one of these days, and today was the day he decided to take a look inside.

He didn't know who it belonged, so he waited until everyone was laughing and talking in the main room to go. Everyone was used to not see him in free hours, so no one suspected what he was about to do. He went close to the strange vehicle; opening the door was far too easy, mainly because it was unlocked, but the moment he was going to step in, he heard avoice from behind.

"Need anything, mate?"

Turning around, he found himself face to face with their Sniper. Caught by the damn bushman. He took a step back from the van, deciding for a good answer, when the other man spoke again.

"If you wanted something you could have asked instead of trying to get inside my van, you know"

The Spy's inner reaction was surprise and a hint of laughter: so this is where the Sniper was living, inside a small, probably filthy van.

"Non, I was just curious, I need nothing from you, rest assured" the Spy answered, always keeping the head up, standing still like the gentleman he was. The Sniper sighed, shaking his head a bit with his eyes closed.

"You can drop the frenchie ass persona out here, you know. No need to look superior to others, mate, not working"

Now that caught the Spy by surprise, this time not being able to hide it. Sniper went past him like nothing really happened, and opened the door, looking at him.

"I got some coffe inside, if you want some. It's decaf"

For whatever reason that overtook him, Spy simply nodded and followed the man inside. What he found was unexpected: the van WAS small, but not as filthy as he thought. It wasn't a mansion, but he didn't find the clothes over the floor or food leftovers rotting on the kitchen, he just found a normal, everyday's van.

Looking around, arms always behind his back, he took a few steps further inside, taking in all the details around him. Sniper, in the meantime, prepared some coffee in the small kitchen, and offered a cup to Spy while he kept his "2# Sniper" cup to himself.

Spy accepted the coffee, nodding a thanks in return, and while drinking a bit of it, which wasn't exactly the best coffee in the world but it wasn't poison either, decided for a more personal approach, in order to get more information out of his teammate.

"You live out here by yourself, I see"

Sniper looked at him, sipping some coffee, and then looked around, shrugging. "Yeah, it's my personal space; calm and quiet, and nobody bothers you...well, not until now" he looked at the other man over his aviators. At that, Spy inwardly flinched a bit, but kept his composture.

"Why did you invite me inside? I could have been an enemy"

At that, Sniper chuckled "I doubt any of those wankas would want to see what's inside a van, knowing that they're after our briefcase" said, while looking out of the front window. Spy looked through that window as well, at the RED base in front of them, slighlty hidden by some rocks.

"How long have you been in here?" asked to the taller man, trying to get more information about all this nonsensical little war. Sniper looked at him for a brief moment, before looking back at the RED base "Couple of months, more or less. Usually people don't survive a lot, and if you don't die in three months, they pay you and you can get on your merry way"

"I take you're about to finish those three months" asked the Spy, brow arched. Sniper chuckled again, sipping some more coffee "Yeah, these are my last two weeks here". At that, Spy found himself smiling. The man wasn't that bad to talk to, and he found he was enjoying his time there with him, and at the same time, his teammate didn't ask questions about him, which he liked even more.

"Glad to met you before your departure. Too bad I'll have to deal with the rest of idiots by myself" said Spy, trying to put an annoyed face at the last. Sniper smiled, drinking some more coffee before talking again

"Nah, they're not that bad, they keep your back safe most of the time, you keep theirs as well. We are a team, we work together: that's how we survive. Heck, even a solitaire guy like me managed to stick with them for almost three months! Just make sure to have some ducktape"

Spy raised an eyebrow "Ducktape? What for?" His answer came in a low chuckle, and a simple word: "Scout". At that both men laughed. Spy realized that the man next to him wasn't as different as he thought from himself: both of them enjoyed being alone, with some calm around, chatting about trivialities while drinking some coffee. He should have tried to meet him earlier, before his last two weeks. Well, he could try with the new Sniper, maybe the man enjoyed the outdoors as well.

Spy found himself, for the first time, enjoying a moment with someone else. A mistake he would never forget, but never regret.


	2. INTRUDER ALERT!

The next days were quiet and calm. Sniper nearly thought he wouldn't have any trouble before finishing his contract, so did Spy. The masked man would go towards the van every afternoon, drink some coffee and chat with him. Sometimes he would bring anything from the fridge inside the base, and have the dinner with Sniper in the van. It was quiet, without the team's usual noises, and it was calm, all he wanted when the night fell.

Sniper usually told him about his adventures back in his homeland, in Australia, where he would hunt creatures for days with an insane patience, until getting his target. People would often pay him to get whatever creature was molesting their animals, or stealing anything from they farms, and he would get the little "wanka" in matter of days.

Spy always payed attention to every single word the man said. He would never admit it, but the way the man told about his adventures fascinated him: it wasn't just a tale someone would make up, it was something that happened. He had made a lot of missions on his own, going into strange places to get his target, so in a way, Sniper and he did the same job, but with different objectives.

And then, in the very last day, the tragedy hit him hard for the first time in a years. The night before they received a note from the Administrator: the RED were planning an attack for the next day. The Administrator always managed to get information of everything, and tell them when the other team was about to give a try at stealing the briefcase.

Sniper decided to wake up early, and go to his usual higher spot, to try and watch out for the REDs, so he could give the voice of alarm to the rest, allowing them to prepare.

Spy was with him, hidding in the shadows. There wasn't movement yet from the enemy team, so he decided to have some talking with his teammate before going to see what was awaiting for them in this 11th attempt.

"Well, for now they look calm and quiet. There's no movement in the RED base" said Sniper, not looking away from the scope. Spy just nodded, even if he knew the other man couldn't see him at the moment. He was playing with his knife, waiting for Sniper to alert him about any movement, and then go towards the enemy base to try and stop it.

"You look calm" said Spy, looking at Sniper. The taller man looked back at him for the first time, smiling "Yeah, our team already knows about this issue, so everyone is ready, or at least I hope they are. We are going to make it, and then move on"

Spy smiled back at him, before going back to play with his knife. Silence fell between them; both knew that was the last day they would be together, at least until Spy got himself out of the contract or...

Spy had a bad feeling about the day. Something in the back of his mind was alerting him, telling him to move and look for something...or someone he had to find, but these last moments with his...well, friend? Teammate? Partner? Who knew, were something he wanted to have before they parted ways.

"First thing I'll do when I get out of here is go back to Australia, and give my father his watch back" he said, looking back in the rifle's scope "he just let me borrow it, so I have to give it back to him once I finish this. Then, I'll give both of them a great part of the money I'll earn here, and go back to my usual..."missions" " he chuckled. Spy looked at him once more, then at the watch he was wearing. It was an old, normal watch, so it was the sentimental part that made it important.

"I see...well, just make sure to write about those mission of yours" answered the Spy. Sniper nodded, smiling a bit, but then he frowned. "They're moving".

That was all Spy needed to move. He stepped close to the ladder, before looking back "Good luck".

Sniper looked away from the scope and at him, smiling "Good luck to you too, mate" Spy smiled back, before retreating. Once he was sure he was hidden, he disguissed himself as the enemy Pyro, and went between shadows to the enemy base, being careful to not find the RED Pyro on his way.

He arrived at the enemy's base, only to find none of them went out of it. He only saw a brief glimpse of RED running in the distance, entering his base.

"Oh no..." he thought, before he followed the path the RED Spy had taken. Only he was attacking, and he knew for sure that man was capable of anything and kill anyone to get his objective. He couldn't see more than the glimpse, so he lost the track too soon. It wasn't long before he heard the scream of their Engineer and the sound of a sentry being destroyed.

The RED Spy was smart, he took first their defenses down.

He moved faster, ignoring his disguisse fading away with each step he took. At some point he started running, only to find the corpse of their Engineer with a bullet wound in his head. He tried to alert his team through his earpiece, when another yelling caught his attention. His blood ran cold, he recognized that voice.

Ignoring the fact that he had to alert everyone, he ran towards the spot where Sniper was the last time he left him on his own. But he didn't have to climb the ladder to know what happened.

He stood there, frozen in his tracks, looking at the corpse of what he nearly called a friend. Sniper was on the floor, lying on his side, his eyes looking forward in a dead stare.

Spy knelt next to him, not able to touch his body, when he recognized the RED Spy's knife. At that moment, any feeling inside him was replaced by ice. Cold, unforgiving ice.

He stayed there, looking at the knife. Without even thinking, he carefully took Sniper's corpse, and carryied him on his shoulder. In the distance he heard Medic's "RAUS RAUS!".

He stood up, and went for the briefcase room. Not long after that, the Administrator's voice rang through the whole base.

"INTRUDER ALERT! RED SPY IS IN THE BASE! PROTECT THE BRIEFCASE!"


	3. I'll be you

When he arrived at the briefcase room, Soldier, Heavy and Scout were already inside. He called to them by a simple "Gentlemen". He was surprised at his own cool tone, but the last thing he wanted was to reveal how he really felt.

He simply went towards them, still carrying Sniper on his shoulder.

"Tell me, did anyone happened to kill a RED Spy on the way here?" at the dull faces of his teammates, he answered "No? Then we still have a problem" With that, he released Sniper on the table, maybe a bit hard, but at that point his mind was just trying to find the bastard, not caring about much else. His face, otherwise, showed calm.

After hearing the rant from Scout, who in the end cut himself with the knife, and showing the little brat some information about his mother and the RED Spy he happened to find out on his first days of boredom, Spy informed them about the situation.

"This Spy has already breached our defenses... " in his mind he saw their Engineer dead on the floor, and the sentry's remains close by.

"You've seen what he's done to our colleagues!" his eyes briefly darted towards the Sniper's corpse, before looking back at them.

"And worst of all, he could be any one of us..." He could hear Medic's "RAUS RAUS!" before hearing a snap and a body falling.

He then urged his voice, his calm tone failing him. The danger was real.

"He could be in this very room! He could be you! He could be me! He could even be-"

All of sudden, everything went black.

…

When he regained his senses, he was away from the briefcase room. His Dead Ringer decloaked after the seconds given to him to run away, and his instincts did exactly that: run away. From his own idiotic, stupid, brainless teammates!

He took a moment to breathe and calm down. His head had been blown to pieces by his Soldier, and now they probably were trying to find the RED Spy, that is if the masked mind didn't find them first. He went back into the room, only to find both Heavy and Soldier backstabbed and dead on the floor, and Scout and the briefcase missing.

Of course...Scout was him. He closed his eyes in anger, trying to calm himself down but failing. He could go and retrieve the briefcase, but for all he knew, almost all his team was dead, and the rest were probably either injured or dead as well. The RED team would probably attack soon to finish them once and for all.

He looked at the table, at Sniper's corpse. Slowly, he took him over his shoulder again, and left the room. Everyone thought he was dead, so he didn't have anything else left to do in this place. Carefully, he went back to Sniper's van.

He placed Sniper on his bed, and knelt down next to him, closing his eyes with one hand while the blood stained the bed. He then saw the several cuts over his face and body. Spy wanted his anger to built inside him, to grow, to make him just stand up and go kill the RED Spy.

"It was your last day here..."

Spy found himself feeling sad...no, depressed. Sniper was finally going back to his family, to his life, and on the very last day of his contract, he got killed by a cold-hearted man who only wanted to get a briefcase.

"...I'm sorry...I shouldn't...I shouldn't have let you up there...I should have..."

Spy ran a hand over his masked face. He really only knew this man for two weeks, but after years of complete solitude and lack of any feeling, that short period of time was enough for his mind to get attached to the other man: the hunger for having someone else near was being calmed down by the Sniper. And now it was back with ragging fury.

"I'm sorry..."

He then placed both Sniper's hands over his torso, and stood up. Taking his disguissing kit, he took the form and appearance of Sniper. Carefully, Spy took the watch and aviators, the only things that weren't included in Sniper's disguisse: he put the first in his pocket, the second on his face.

Looking around, he realized he should give Sniper a proper burial before anything else, so he went to the driver's seat and drove away from the base. He didn't have the heart to sent the man's corpse to his parents, so he looked for a secret, hidden place instead: a place only he knew, a place no one else could find, yet a place that Sniper would have liked to be.

After some time driving, he found it: a landscape with a small forest, where a few big rocks sepparated them from the desert. He would never remember very well how did he bury Sniper afterwards, just where. His mind was numb for the most part, bits and pieces staying in his memory but not the whole scene.

Later, he sent the watch towards Sniper's father, back at his homeland. It wasn't hard to find; Sniper got a lot of cards from his parents with their direction on them. The letter he wrote was simple and short, with a few words and not a name to be seen. Everything ended with "I'm sorry" and signed by "A friend".

Spy knew he was being cruel, but he needed this secrecy in order to fullfil one more thing, one thing he owed to the taller man. He drove back to the RED base, arriving a few days later. He could hear the REDs still celebrating and cheering their Spy. He was sure the Administrator was trying to find a new BLU team, but that didn't matter anything to him anymore.

With Sniper's disguisse never fading away, he took his rifle and his own knife, and in the middle of the night, when everyone was sleeping, he went inside RED's base.

The next morning, the RED Spy was found badly hurt, almost dead in his room, claiming a ghost attacked him.

No one in RED saw BLU Sniper's van ever again.


End file.
